Tahno Ōtsutsuki
Tahno Ōtsutsuki was a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and the leader of the Black Lotus. His goal is to wipe out the Human race for weaponizing chakra by gaining the power of the Time Key, almost granting him the power of god. He is also one of the two primary antagonists of the series, and is the one responsible for summoning various heroes and villains from the Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood worlds as another goal for him to destroy all sources of good. Background Physical Appearance Tahno is characterized by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, a tall, slim figure, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. His eyes were originally the Byakugan he stole from several Hyūga clan members, into his empty eye sockets, which eventually matured into the Tenseigan; an enhanced dōjutsu form. Tahno usually dresses in clothing typical of the Ōtsutsuki clan, consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. After absorbing Muro, Tahno's appearance took a drastic change including; dark black eye sclerae, blank white eye irides, dark-red skin, his horns changing into more typical sharpened bull horns, white markings under his eyes and a massive increase in size. His Tenseigan has a third one on his forehead. Personality While on the surface, Tahno is a call, collected and composed man and remains vigilante. But on the inside, he is a very sadistic, callous and evil man who enjoys destruction, mass murdering and killing, even to children, all because of his long-term goal. He also has a form of black sarcasm, mocking his opponents and using psychological means to weaken his opponent's resolve. Tahno carries an immense hatred towards mankind for weaponizing chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. Even when he annihilated his timeline, he won't stop until all humans in every dimension must pay for their foul abuse of chakra, starting with the present to eliminate all conflict and war. He has also shown to be hypocritical, despite hating humanity for using chakra as a weapon, he used it to attack Naruto and his friends, as well as the Unified Army. Even though he leads Black Lotus and shows a kinder side towards them, he doesn't care about his comrades and knows that their arrogance will cost them their lives, showing his more cold-hearted and pitiless nature. He does, however, shows great concern for his loyal subordinate Muro, as he claims that they are the only ones left of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and also claims him a father figure. However, his darker nature to get the better of him sometimes, as he accepted Muro's request to use his power by sacrificing the latter, proof of the former's old heartless demeanor. His zealotry made him more obdurate as he heartlessly mocked Future Boruto, Kaien, Igneel, and Van's deaths in front of their parents, and refused to pay heed to a tearful Hinata, Rukia, Lucy and Winry at to why he kills because of his plan, making him more angry at those who back talked about his desires. Eventually, his losing against Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu and Edward boarded his insanity to inhuman, as he cares nothing about all life and now vows to destroy everything, even ignoring his purpose of only eliminating humankind, which ultimately, leads to his ignorant death. Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: *'Puppet Mastery': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Enhanced Agility: Keen Intellect: Tremendous Chakra Power: *'Intermediate Chakra Control': Dark Chakra Arts Dark Chakra Arts: A unique ability that Tahno has obtained during his plan to destroy the Human race for the last three years. This allows him to manipulate the qualities of Dark Chakra, allowing him to cross the boarders of universal transport of retreving any soul of his choice and place a tattoo mark to control them, and even revive souls whose graves aren't put in any world or already not on any world at all, showing that he claims to have the power of a god. This technique was labeled as advanced kinjutsu due to its powers trespassing the boundaries of god. *'Summoning: Universal Rebirth': Dōjutsu Byakugan: Tahno has implanted the stolen Byakugan into his own eye sockets after taking them from Neji's corpse. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. Tenseigan: With Neji's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. *'Tenseigan Chakra Mode': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Truth-Seeking Ball': Relationships Allies *Black Lotus **Muro Ōtsutsuki Enemies *Team Warriors *Future Team Warriors Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Ōtsutsuki Clan Category:Black Lotus Category:Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:God-Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters